The invention relates to a motor, more particularly a piezoelectric motor, which is designed to work simultaneously in a resonant vibration mode and a direct positioning mode. The resonant vibration mode will cause a mechanical element for instance a stator module to vibrate so that a relative movement of a driven part over a large travel is possible while the direct positioning mode will deform the stator module so that at the same time a fine motion control is possible.
Each stator module comprises at least 2 actuators which are electrically excited as to provoke the resonant vibration mode or to deform the stator module for the direct positioning mode. The invention also involves a novel mechanism to optimize the working efficiency of a motor that can simultaneously operate in a resonant vibration mode and a direct positioning mode. The motor can be used as a linear motor, a rotational motor or a planar motor.